


Greetings from the bottom of the well

by Kurgy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Character Death, Child Abuse, Horror, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurgy/pseuds/Kurgy
Summary: Izaya Orihara goes missing, with no information and leads, Shizuo has to come to terms with the boys disappearance after a cryptic last encounter that leaves him questioning their relationship and where the other could have gone.





	Greetings from the bottom of the well

"Hey, Shizu-chan." Izaya had said casually, a few too many bruises on his face that Shizuo didn't remember causing.

The school day was over, their classmates packed and gone home, twilight overtaking the city as Shizuo had returned to his classroom after forgetting a book. Izaya was still sitting at his desk, book bag sitting beside his chair untouched. He hadn't even turned to look Shizuo in the face when he entered. The moment he saw Izaya anger bloomed in his chest, prepared for a fight, but Izaya remained unphased, unmoving. It threw Shizuo off, and as Izaya remained still, so did Shizuo. He didn't respond when Izaya spoke to him, and Izaya took that as a signal to keep talking. "What do you think the reason is for us to exist?"

"What the hell are you talking about." Shizuo hissed. He didn't like this, just talking to the other boy, it was annoying.

"Do you think there's a god awaiting us after death?"

The question came out of nowhere, and Shizuo wasn't sure how to respond. Something about the whole situation felt off the Shizuo, and it pissed him off. "What's with the weird questions?"

"Its only natural, isn't it?" Izaya said. "To wonder what happens after death. Every human must fear death in one way or another, or do you not? Being the monster you are."

"Shut the hell up before i throttle you." Shizuo growled, in no mood for Izaya's jabs and insults.

"I'm human you know." Izaya said, stretching his arms out infront of him atop the desk. "Death itself doesn't frighten me. We could all die tomorrow, its pointless to fear the inevitable, bit where we go after? Or if we go anywhere at all? It's truly scary isn't it?"

"If you're going anywhere its to hell you goddamn flee." Shizuo said, trying to supress another growl from escaping his throat.

Finally Izaya looked at him, a bruise around his right eye deep and shinning, a split lip and traces of dried blood around his nose. He definitely didn't remember doing that, bit what struck him the most was the tiredness behind his eyes that he'd never noticed before today. His once bright eyes dull with lack of sleep and something deeper that Shizuo couldn't identify. He felt a weird sensation building in his chest, he didn't like it. "What the hells wrong with you?" He didn't mean it to come off as aggressive as it was, he genuinely wanted to know what was wrong, but he couldn't help but talk to Izaya this way. He wasn't the best at communicating his feelings.

Izaya sighed. "There are multiple answers to that." He said. "Which one would make you feel better?"

"Shut up!" Shizuo yelled, annoyed. 

"You know, Shizu-chan." Izaya said dismissively of Shizuo's anger. "This is nice."

Shizuo looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about."

"Talking." He replied. "Just talking."

"You're the one that always starts fights!" Shizuo shouted.

"Is that so?" Izaya said, staring blankly out the window. "Hmmm."

The sat in silence for a moment before Izaya stood up suddenly, still looking out the window before speaking. "I'll miss this."

A pit was forming in Shizuo's stomach at this odd interaction. Something felt wrong.

"Hey, Shizu-chan." Izaya says, finally looking away from the window and locking eyes with Shizuo. "Do you think we could've been different?"

"What are you talking about?" Shizuo repeated.

"Could we have been friends?" Izaya asked, the tiredness of his eyes weighing heavy on Shizuo's unsure heart.

Shizuo was silent. He didn't know what to say. He knew Izaya, he was a liar, a manipulative bug, scheming behind the scenes and causing grief to everyone around him. How could they ever be friends? But...maybe. Maybe they could've helped each other. He was the only person that hadn't feared Shizuo's very name. Maybe, maybe?

Izaya didn't say a word, but his eyes told him everything. Disappointment, sadness? Shizuo furrowed his eyebrows in frustration as Izaya simply picked up his bag and walked towards the door. Shizuo wanted to say something, do something, but he was at a loss. Finally as Izaya passed him he forced out some words. "See you tomorrow." He almost whispered, but Izaya paused for a moment. 

He expected some flippant response, a jab at his intelligence, a witty remark, but none came. Izaya simply shrugged his shoulders and left, leaving Shizuo standing alone in silence. The sun was going down, and Shizuo knew he needed to head home, but the weirdness of that interaction left him motionless until he spotted something glinting on the floor. Curious, he stepped forward leaning down and picking the trinket up and looking it over. A cellphone charm, silvery and smooth in the shap of a cross. Was it Izaya's? He didn't peg Izaya for the religious type, but with all that talk of god and what happens after death then who knows? He'd have to return it to him tomorrow, if he can just...talk to him, like he did today.

He would see Izaya tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy halloween! im going to hopefully finish this before the day is over, so i hope you like it!


End file.
